A New Face
by BetaRayThorse
Summary: One day, Prompto was slipped into the kingdom's palace. No announcement was made revealing who he was. Besides the sightings in the courtyard, there was no proof he was even there. Gladiolus wondered who he was and why Noctis doted over him so. AU {Prompto/Gladiolus}
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So I wrote this fic back in 2012, but never finished it. Recently stumbled upon it again my fanfiction folder and went, eh, let's upload it. Given the age of the fic, some of the information is outdated and the cast may seem OOC, probably even more so once the demo comes out, but I hope some people will get enjoyment out of this. It's an AU, so at least there's that. This fic is on I greatly enjoyed writing. French is used to represent a foreign language because it's the only other language I have skill in.

* * *

Noctis Lucis Caelum.

That was the name of the man who was suppose to bring glory to the kingdom. He could tap into the power of the last Crystal, the item which would bring fame to them. He would become a strong military leader, and the rest of the world would acknowledge the kingdom. All the citizens would live in peace and fortune. They would never go hungry, and they would never be denied what they sought.

But the prince did not bring what they thought he was. He was taught everything he could need to know. How to rule, politics, how to make an economy raise to new heights.

It wasn't like he was a bad person, no. He tried. He tried, but there was one thing the kingdom forgot exists, forget the sting and misery it brought.

War. The violent chaos soon flourished in hopes of stealing Noctis's crystal. It was the kind of war that brought about sickness and hunger.

One such war inspired the man to accept a new comer. A fugitive. Someone who really didn't belong in the palace, but was going to make it his home anyway. He could even be a commoner on a peasant! The prince's heart was too big, too soft. He could murder thousands of nameless soldiers, yes, his heart would allow that. But a man?

It was easy to a kill a body. It was hard to kill a person.

The newcomer was slipped into the dying city without a trace. No name was given to him. No announcement was made. He just, appeared in the palace one day, and he appeared only in the locked courtyard. All other times he would be hidden away in one of the palace's many rooms. Many walked passed him as they carried out their business, but none commented.

The courtyard was a large and beautiful place, filled with colors from flowers and trees. Half of it, the half that the stranger frequented, was boxed of by a plain wooden fence. Only a simple lock kept it closed. The lock severed more to make a statement then keep others out. Some servants cared for it. Gladiolus enjoyed the calm area, had even before the stranger arrived.

The two men who frequented the palace, but were not royalty, noticed the name quickly. He stuck out like a sore thumb. His hair was too bright to fit in. He kept a gun with him at all times, even though they were banned.

Gladiolus had, in a way, made it his mission to observe the other. The way Noctis cared for him... it shook him. The prince went to check up on the fugitive daily. He would bring presents, gifts, anything the young man desired.

It wasn't like Noctis at all. Gladiolus wanted to know what man made his friend care so deeply.

The foreign man didn't seem to be a prisoner to the palace, but he never left. There wasn't much to see in the city anyway. The shops were mostly closed. The amusement parks they had made years ago were abandoned and broken down.

No one had money to spend on such fun things anymore.

All their money was spent on buying food and clothing, the rest spent of taxes. The war had left the kingdom broke. How odd of Noctis to take in another life when they could barely take care of their own. The prince's heart was soft indeed.

"Just let him be."

That was Ignis's solution.

"The prince just has a little crush. It'll pass soon enough."

It fit the solution perfectly. The lonely prince fell into forbidden love with an enemy of another country. He took him back to his homeland, not wanting to part. He showered him in gifts as a show of affection. He allowed him to eat plenty of food, to provide for him.

Gladiolus still couldn't imagine it. He had known Noctis since they were kids, before the title of prince meant more then an intersecting character in a fairy tale. The prince had never spoken of love to him. He had never had those schoolboy crushes on teachers or fallen into innocent puppy love with the beautiful girl with long hair. Gladiolus had more then his fair share of childhood crushes. Unlike most, they weren't on women.

* * *

Yes, it was Gladiolus job to watch the newcomer. Self-appointed, true, but his task nonetheless. The stranger would entertain himself with the gifts Noctis would bring him, but he would quickly grow tired of them. Gladiolus wanted to call him selfish. Most people would be flattered with something the prince gave them! They would treasure it for days!

Unless, he didn't see Noctis as a prince. Unless, he saw the man he would visit him as just another suitor. Gladiolus knew nothing of the fugitive. Was he the type who would sleep around with a different person everyday? The type of man who would seek out others to use them to his own personal gain? Was he the kind, like he had recently thought Noctis to be, that would never fall in love? Or, which he hoped he was for Noctis's sake, the kind of person who was a romantic at heart?

Maybe the reason he saw Noctis as a person was because he wasn't his prince. The man didn't belong to _their_ kingdom.

Maybe, just maybe, the fugitive already knew Noctis well enough to know him as a person, like Ignis and Gladiolus did. That would mean they had already advanced their love from unknown feelings. Still, a protective urge bloomed in his heart. Noctis was a brother to him, and this stranger was one only the prince knew. Gladiolus wanted to make sure this man was treating his friend well. Not to mention he carried a _gun. _Could he be dangerous? Did he seduce Notcis to get into Lucis and harm the kingdom from the inside?

It was odd; he really didn't see himself as the type of person to pry into other people's lives.

Noctis was the one and only visitor of the man. No servants came to meet him. No cooks either. No one, no one ever but the prince. Ignis would gaze at him from across the the courtyard, but no contact was ever made beyond that. If the stranger noticed them, he never made any move to initiate any interaction. He would just busy himself with the Noctis's last gift, nap, or busy himself with the plant life in the courtyard.

That was one benefit of being close to the crystal. It acted a a life giver. Things bloomed and the sickly had their illnesses slowed.

Sometimes, when the two met and were alone in the courtyard, Noctis would sit right across from the fugitive, and speak to him in what seemed to be his native tongue. Gladiolus wasn't familiar enough with it to guess what it was. Noctis would often repeat words to him in language of his own kingdom, and the foreigner would repeat them back. He was teaching him. Gladiolus would pretend to read, which he honestly hadn't done in years, while he watched. The two were in public, though some strange secluded public space that only Noctis and Prompto were allowed to, but public still.

Once or twice, it seemed like the armed man might have noticed him, but Gladiolus was sure it had to be a trick of the light.

Gladiolus knew what type of person Noctis was. He didn't, however, know what type of boyfriend he was.

It seemed so far he was the possessive, spoiling type.

* * *

Noctis was the prince.

Noctis was the prince, but he was still a person. He was a one man army, but he still felt the pains of a normal person. He hated getting up early on a Monday morning. He loved it when when it was a bright day outside. He enjoyed listening to music and seeing plays.

But Noctis was a prince. He didn't have to deal with the pains that other people felt. He didn't have to worry about money or clothes; he had plenty of both. No, he was royalty, and he had his own set of problems. His kingdom. His father. His citizens. War. He had to cover him the softer parts of his personality and fake being colder than he was. Gladiolus knew that some nights Noctis would wake screaming because he saw the faces over those he already sent to the afterlife. He was sure that the foreigner had added one more problem to Noctis's list of normal crises. The problem of love.

He know that his friend was stressed. This was not a good time for his kingdom. Noctis worried about a great number of things, so Gladiolus brought Ignis with him and dragged them to a bar. Even in times were money was hard to come by, bars and churches always flourished. Suffering either made people want to forgot, or get closer to their maker.

Noctis looked out of place at such an establishment. Drunk men and women sat at tables, talking about who knew what while the sober prince nursed a glass of water. He was sandwiched between his to friends, Ignis and Gladiolus, which he treasured.

"Sure you don't want anything? My treat." Gladiolus offered.

"I'm fine. I can't afford to cloud my mind." A small smile was Gladiolus's reward for the gesture.

Gladiolus ordered another drink for himself. "If you say so."

He was the only one out of the three that drank. Ignis's tastes were fancy, and it was getting hard to find high class alcohol. Gladiolus could care less what he drank. It's not the drink that Noctis needed though. It was the time he'll spend with his friends. Ignis and Gladiolus were the only two people in the world who he could let off steam on.

It wasn't not uncommon for the prince to ramble when they meet. Sometimes, for hours. Today he was more quiet, so Gladiolus let himself ask a question.

"Hey Noct, what's up with that guy I've seen? The one in the palace?"

He was curious, more curious then what was natural to him. Every so slightly, Noctis's grip on his glass of water tightened.

"Which one? I have a lot of servants." His voice somehow remained steady and smooth.

"The foreign one, with blond hair." Gladiolus pointed to his own hair. "And he carries around a gun."

Noctis's grip tightened again.

"That's none of your business."

The prince became cold, retreating to a less emotional state, and the trip did nothing to loosen him up. Turned out, it was a mistake for him to ask. It crumbled the attempt to cheer up the troubled man.

* * *

"Ne bouge pas!"

Gladiolus registered the gun even before he felt the cold metal on his skin. Only once had he joined his kingdom's battle, but it was enough for his senses to sharpen to certain things. He had been watching the stranger when he decided to take a little nap. Then someone pointed a gun at his head, and he found himself staring eye to eye with the fugitive.

He understood the foreign tongue slightly.

_Don't move!_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Translations are given at the bottom of the page.

* * *

The language belonged to one of the countries the kingdom fought with. The tongue was common enough for it to be impossible to pinpoint which one.

Anyone who fought with Noctis recongized the language, and the wise ones knew a few phrases. Nothing that would be useful in an everyday situation, but ones that would save your life if you got into trouble.

Gladiolus had so far only fought in one battle. A bullet had passed straight through his arm. The limb still bore a nasty scar. Later Noctis came to his father and demanded that his friends be forbidden from joining the war. He offered his complete devotion, with all the power he could harness from the Crystal, as compensation, despite his friends pleading with him not to.

"Je ne suis pas armé."

_I am not armed. _

Gladiolus put his hands behind his head to further show his point. His knowledge of the other language was very, very, limited. Don't shoot. I am not an enemy. The last one would have been great to use, but his memory refused want to produce the phrase.

The gun was removed from his head, and Gladiolus sighed with relief. Slowly, he turned to face his attacker, the blond. He looked overjoyed at hearing the man's voice.

"Tu comprends moi!?"

Gladiolus froze. The words' meaning was hidden from him. The man still had a gun, and thus, he still was a danger. It would be too much of a risk to answer and misinterpret the question. He decided to remain quiet.

"Parles-tu ma langue?" The fugitive spoke again.

_You speak my language?_

Gladiolus could decipher the meaning this time.

"Petit."

_Little._

The stranger frowned. Nevertheless, he sat down next to him, his shoulders touching Gladiolus's.

"Yeah, of course not. Shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." For a foreigner, Gladiolus found he spoke the kingdom's language well. He was surprised. "Here I was, thinking I'd have someone from home. Hey, what's with that look?" The man smiled, amused.

Gladiolus did not share in the other's joy. He had been staring at the other, fearfully, and a bit like he was insane. "You pointed a gun at me."

The blond looked concerned for a moment, and then laughed. "You were the one watching me! Hey, come on! It was just a bit of fun. Gun doesn't even have ammo! Here, see for yourself." He tossed the gun to Gladiolus. The larger man instinctively flinched. He checked and found that the gun did indeed lack ammo.

"Why do you have this in the first place?" Gladiolus asked. He sat the gun down next to him.

Prompto outstretched his arms and moved them upwards, stretching. A yawn escaped his lips.

"'Cause."

A meaningless answer. Gladiolus wasn't satisfied. If this was the man who owned his friend's heart, he needed to know more. How strange, Noctis's lover seemed.

"Who are you?" The larger man inquired.

The stranger came with so many mysteries, but a name would be a start.

The foreigner offered his hand. "Prompto Argentum."

He didn't look away, and Gladiolus realized he was waiting for him to introduce himself in return. He reached out and shook his hand. "Gladiolus Amicitia."

The stranger called Prompto grinned like he figured something out he wasn't supposed to know. Gladiolus couldn't help but wonder if Noctis had talked about him. "Like the flower?" He chuckled."If you were more girly I'd call you a flower boy."

Prompto briefly stared at his chest. As Gladiolus only wore an open jacket over his torso, it was easy to identify his sex as male. It also showed off his muscular physique. Gladiolus sat up straighter.

"I prefer to focus on the sword part," Gladiolus teased back.

Prompto returned his gaze to the courtyard around them. The previous fear and tension he had felt around the other was gone. To Gladiolus, Prompto presented no threat of danger. The gun was useless, and if it came to it, he was confident he could beat the slender man in a fist fight. The question of his value of a person still remained, but Gladiolus was content. Noctis could have fallen in love with a worse man.

"_Oui, _I get you."

Prompto yawned and put his hands behind his head. A few minutes later, he was asleep. His breath was quick and shallow, and sleep appeared to do little for him. The sudden slumber surprised Gladiolus. Prompto had been full of life not long ago.

The blond's head rolled, coming to rest on Gladiolus's shoulder. He allowed it. Though not as much as Noctis, Gladiolus had a kind heart. He didn't want to wake the sleepy foreigner. He considered taking a short nap himself. He had been napping before Prompto woke him up, after all.

Gladiolus noticed the man was beautiful. He belonged to another country, and it showed in his face. The blond hair was rarely seen in Noctis's kingdom. He had soft freckles beneath his eyes. His hair was messy, uncombed. He wore clothes almost as extravagant as the prince's, and Gladiolus took it as another sign of Noctis's love. Gladiolus found it strange that for all Prompto's luxuries granted to him by Noctis, he seemed starved.

A short while later, a voice broke through the quiet of the courtyard.

"Prompto! J'ai ton déjeuner!"

Noctis had entered the courtyard carrying a tray of food. Gladiolus licked his lips. How long had it been since he had even seen such a delicious meal? He became jealous of the prince's love. He longed for such food.

The tray was dropped and stopped a few inches above the ground by magic. It lowered itself slowly, stopping gradually without disturbing any of the rare food. Noctis image faded and reappeared in front of Gladiolus, crouching to be at eye level.

Noctis was power itself; the crystal's might pulsed throughout his body.

"You should _not _be here. Leave."

Gladiolus held up his hands, careful not to move Prompto too much. He mumbled a word in his sleep.

"Calm down, Noct." He kept his voice low, careful not to waking the sleeping man. "I've done nothing to him."

He was not proud of it, but he feared Noctis at that moment, feared his treasured friend. He could crush an entire army without allowing any harm to himself, and if he was really _this _possessive, _this _controlling of Prompto, then Gladiolus figured he had reason to fear for his own life.

The prince looked from foreigner to native. His eyes narrowed; his face tensed. He grabbed Gladiolus by the shoulder and forced him away from Prompto. The large man got to his feet. The movement woke Prompto up, and his eyes fluttered opened.

"Leave!" Noctis ordered.

Gladiolus held up his hands. "Noct, calm down. I won't tell anyone, promise."

By now the man had grown worried for his friend. Was Noctis alright? Surely not, to become this emotional about his lover simply falling asleep on him. Prompto looked at Noctis, then at Gladiolus, then at Noctis again. His bangs partially covered his eyes.

"Huh? Noctis? Que fais-tu...?" Prompto asked.

His words were still dazed from sleep, but his eyes widened when he finally realized what was happening. He made to move towards Gladiolus. Noctis held his arm out in front of him.

"S'arrêter," Noctis firmly demanded

The words meant nothing to Gladiolus. His knowledge of the foreign tongue was so small it was once again rendered useless. Prompto froze where he was.

"**I said go,** Gladiolus."

Noctis's voice carried the power to order armies and make even the largest man feel puny. But then the prince's face softened, not enough to be considered kind, but enough to convince Gladious his friend wasn't about to spear him.

"I will explain later," Noctis promised.

So a jealous lover he was. Gladiolus was hurt his friend thought this _Prompto_, a man he could not have known more than months, was such a jewel that not even Gladiolus could touch him. He didn't bother to hide his hurt from the warrior prince. He crossed his arms.

"You better," Gladiolus said with a hint of a threatening tone to his voice.

Prompto looked hurt. "Sorry, man."

With an aggravated gait, Gladiolus left the courtyard. Before he got out of hearing range, he heard the sound of bark being punched.

* * *

He dreamed of Prompto.

He dreamed of that beautiful blond boy and those lips that looked like they came from a god, of those blue eyes that looked like jewels. He dreamed of the precious freckles beneath his eyes . He dreamed of the gun pressed against his head.

The similarities stopped there. Dream Prompto whispered in his ear instead of shouting. Lips pressed against the side of his head. A shiver sent down his spine and stopping at his groin. Then a command as issued. In a low tone, Prompto told Gladiolus to remove his clothes. The larger man eagerly obeyed.

The rest of the dream merged together in a senseless sexual passion. Gladiolus's skin bruised purple and bled red. His screams filled the courtyard.

He woke feeling guilty for dreaming about Noctis's lover. He changed his sheets before falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Tu comprends moi!? - _You understand me?!_

"J'ai ton déjeuner!" - _I have your lunch!_

"Que fais-tu...?" - _What are you...?_

_"_S'arrêter." - _Stop._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: *Looks at demo* *Looks at story* *Nervous laughter*

Ahahahah well, that's what I get for writing a fanfic about a game that hasn't even come out yet. Oh well.

* * *

The explanation came in the afternoon. Noctis visited his home while the larger man was watching television. The prince arrived without warning and his appearance was sloppily put together. This relaxed appearance came form him being able to be at ease around Gladiolus instead of a sign of laziness. The previous anger had disappeared from him.

Gladiolus's anger had not, however. The foreigner Noctis so treasured appeared in his dreams last night. The sore exchange with Noctis still lingered fresh in his mind.

Noctis appeared to want to make amends. The prince wrapped his arms around Gladiolus and pulled him into a hug. Gladiolus was hesitant to return the hug, because the man had ordered him and _shoved_ him a mere twenty-four hours ago.

"I'm sorry," Noctis apologized.

He was genuine. Gladiolus could hear a familiar and too long absent ting of happiness and companionship in his voice. The war had snatched those emotions from Noctis for too long. It softened the giant of a man. He returned the hug.

And they stayed like that, longer than he was comfortable with. It was as if Noctis was trying to cement his presence onto Gladiolus.

"Um, Noct, would you mind...?"

"Yeah."

He was released. Noctis sat down on Gladiolus's bed. The owner joined him.

"I apologize for what happened yesterday," Noctis said.

His voice and body only half-way agreed with his words. Gladiolus grew up with younger siblings looking up to him. He knew how to read others, how to tune into them and pick up the truth woven between words that tried to hide it.

Gladiolus listened.

"But I do not regret it. You cannot visit Prompto again. Understand?"

Gladiolus crossed his arms. "What's going on, Noct? You've been acting strange lately."

Doting over a foreigner like he hung in the moon in the sky and even yelling at a treasured friend. Noctis was normally a kind, loving person. He treasured his friends and desperately sought to keep them safe from harm, not boss them around and be aggressive towards them.

Noctis sat up straighter. "I suppose I have, but don't look into it," he answered in a firm voice. "I can't tell you most of what's going on. Blame politics."

Gladiolus grew even more agitated at Noctis's actions. His lips turned downward into a frown. "So _politics_ are why you've smuggled a person into Lucis?"

A hand came to rest on the large man's arm. The differences between him and his prince were strange when fully considered. Here was Noctis, a gentle body and smooth skin, and Gladiolus, whose appearance bluntly told of his physical strength, yet it was the former who had took more lives.

"Gladio, don't make me lie to you. Please."

Noctis offered the other a pleading smile. Gladiolus saw the boy he grew up with in those eyes instead of a proud warrior-prince. The gesture was an apology. It said please, forgive me, trust me, and don't hold this against me. Noctis's frequent changing from projecting authority and power to being his raw self at the drop of a hat always impressed Gladiolus.

Gladiolus sighed, then ruffled his hair. He cared for Noctis too much to not accept such a heartfelt plea, and he did trust him. He would trust Noctis with his life if the prince asked for it.

"Alright. I'll trust you on this one, buddy."

Noctis laughed. Gladiolus treasured the sound.

It was then he noticed the prince's eyes were red instead of blue. He was drawing upon the Crystal's power.

Gladiolus decided not to mention it.

* * *

For the next week, Noctis became like Gladiolus's shadow. Wherever the larger man went, Noctis would be there as well. His presence was filled with touches. He would wrap his arms around his shoulder in friendly teasing and lean against him on the bus; there were plenty of longer than normal embraces, too. Gladiolus didn't question it. Since the war, time with Noctis was a rarity. Perhaps he was starved for a friend's touch, even with a new lover. Too often meet-ups were canceled because King Regis Caelum demanded he travel to one of their enemy countries to butcher people like livestock. A lover couldn't replace friends.

And yet, there was Noctis at breakfast with his red eyes and cereal in hand. There were teases exchanged that had been absent for too long. Noctis _relaxed. _The weight of the world's burdens was lifted. Ignis even joined them. Gladiolus almost forgot they were struggling to get by so their kingdom could murder.

Noctis's eyes never faded from red back to blue. A part of Gladiolus wondered what had caused Noctis to go from seemingly obsessing over Prompto to him, but this rekindling was like a blessing from Etro. To question such a gift would be risking it being snatched away, and it was such a precious thing.

Nevertheless, Noctis still visited Prompto, he assumed. Despite what he seemed to be attempting, the prince couldn't possibility be by Gladiolus's side constantly. Some time they did spend apart.

Then their king called Noctis to rejoin the war. Gladiolus had been with him when he received the news. His heart broke visibly.

* * *

Twelve days passed before Noctis appeared before Gladiolus again. The prince appeared cold, distant. The change from a laughing, joyful youth to a stoic, distraught, stressed prince failed to surprise Gladiolus. It was common.

Before he could attempt to comfort and cheer up the future king, a key was pressed into his palm. The key was made of brass, and the head was composed of two wires twisted together in a loop. He looked from the key to Noctis.

Noctis answered his question before he could ask it.

"It's for the door in the courtyard," he explained, "so you two can meet without Prompto picking the damn lock every time."

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Weren't you just telling me to keep away from him?"

The joke failed to entertain Noctis. If anything, it served to irritate him further. His lips tightened. "He said that he get's lonely, and his requests are hard to refuse."

Gladiolus was tempted to point out that he had observed this, but he refrained out of fear of further annoying his already troubled friend. His heart went out to Noctis. How he wised he could say some magic words and wipe away all the trouble he had to deal with. Sadly, all he could do was offer his presence, and he couldn't even offer that outside the kingdom. Noctis had made sure he was forbidden from joining him in battle.

He closed his hand around the key. His heart leapt at the idea of seeing Prompto again, seeing his blond hair and his playful attitude. The emotion brought with it a small pang of guilt. He pocketed the key.

"I'll pay him a visit," he promised. "But later. Ignis is cooking tonight. You should come eat with us, Noct."

"I promised my father I'd report back to him. Maybe next time."

Before Gladiolus could convince Noctis to go with him instead of going to his father, Noctis's image flickered blue and vanished. He wondered where the prince's protectiveness went, or if Prompto's grip on him was so strong it overcame the desire to keep him for Noctis and Noctis alone.

At least his eyes were blue again.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Bit of a short chapter, but the plot should be picking up next chapter. :o

* * *

The courtyard door opened with click. Gladiolus stepped into the entered the isolated section of the courtyard. Glancing around, he searched for Prompto's unique blond hair. He had been wanting to see the man again since he first talked to him.

The foreigner found him first. He felt a friendly punch to the arm, and he turned to see the smaller man. There stood Prompto with a smile on his face and hair almost covering his eyes. Gladiolus squinted at him. Odd. He thought the foreigner had freckles. Additionally, he seemed thinner than he remembered. Now he was little more than skin and bone.

"Gladiolus! Good to see you again!"

He found Prompto's happiness to be contiguous. A smile crept onto his face.

"Good to see you too, Prompto." He looked the man over once more. "Have you been eating alright?"

The happiness faded from the other's face, yet he laughed. "Of course! Noct takes good care of me."

Gladiolus nodded in approval. If Noctis was going to keep the blond locked up, he owed it to him to treat him well. Prompto walked backwards towards the palace entrance opposite the locked door. He carefully avoided the beautiful flowers as he moved and gestured to the plant filled area around them. Gladiolus followed.

"Welcome to my home! Best..." he paused, struggling to find the right word. He pointed a blue rose. "What's the word? Fleur? The pretty plants?"

"Flowers?" Gladiolus offered.

"Yeah! Those." Another laugh. "Best flowers in all Lucis, thanks to my care."

Prompto made it to the other end of the courtyard. The blond sat down and let his back rest against the wall, hands tucked behind his head.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but these flowers are mostly Noctis's fault." Him and the bits of the Crystal's power that leaked out of him. Gladiolus sat down next to Prompto.

The foreigner rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I help."

Gladiolus chuckled. Once again they were sitting close enough for their shoulders to touch. Though not really needing to, Gladiolus cleared his throat. He had heavy questions to ask, question that had been on his mind for awhile. He wanted to ask _Why are you here? Why are you kept here like its your cage? _But he'd told Noctis he wasn't going to pursue the matter, so he settled for an easier question.

"So, where are you from, Prompto?"

"Born and raised in Solheim. Small country not too far from here."

_Solheim._ The name of the country made him his stomach churn. The nausea wasn't because of the country itself but because of what they had done to it.

Noctis had almost crippled the country. Solheim had foolishly tried to invade their home alongside larger countries. Lucis retaliated by wrecking havoc. The prince couldn't even remember how many lives he had taken there the deaths were so numerous, and yet here was Prompto, from that very same country, loving the man who made it suffer. To make matters worse, a plague infected the sunny country. It claimed almost as many lives as warfare did. Gladiolus understood why Noctis wanted to bring Prompto to their home.

A heavy silence fell upon the courtyard. It came more from Gladiolus than Prompto.

"I'm... sorry," Gladiolus forced out.

Prompto looked at him like he said Noctis had red hair.

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

And he was having to say it. His stomach's unease grew.

"Our countries have not been on the best terms lately. We've done some horrible things to each other. Don't hold it against Noctis, alright? He's just doing what the king tells him to and trying to keep us safe."

"Oh. That." Prompto's voice had grown softer and quieter. He leaned forward and placed his hands in his lap. He turned his attention to them instead of Gladiolus. "No, I don't. We, the citizens, didn't really want to join in the stupid war. Our king decided for us. I never liked my home growing up. Hated it, actually. They were going to put me to death."

"What for?"

Murder? Espionage? Treason? Any one of those would spell danger for the kingdom.

"I was set to be executed for 'blasphemy' because I didn't believe in their gods. The day before I was to be executed, Noctis saved me. He told me later that he came to rescue some or informant or something. I heard him running through the prison, screamed to be rescued, and he heard to me. Solheim took away my family, the people I loved, not him. Noctis saved my life." He pointed to his face. "Of course, who can blame him? I'm too cute to die." His tone regained a small portion of it's previous playfulness.

Recalling the tale made the foreigner sorrowful. He acted smaller, timid. Gladiolus was filled with pity for him.

"My father was executed when I was a kid." The tale grew serious again. Prompto grew more somber. "Mum just a... little over a year ago. Bahamut, I wish I could have done something. If our royalty died tomorrow, I wouldn't shed a single tear. People here aren't persecuted like that, right?"

Gladiolus put his hand on the blond's shoulder and gently squeezed. He felt him relax under his touch.

"We have our own problems," most regarding kin being held accountable for things their families did generations ago and poverty, "but you won't be put to death for something as small as not worshiping Etro." A pause, then he spoke again. "I'm glad Noct brought you back here."

It was only at the expression of gratitude that Prompto's gaze shifted from his hands to the other man.

"Me too. Hey, enough about all that sad stuff." The words were lighter than the previous ones. "Lucis is nothing like Solheim. You grew up here, right? Tell me about it, about yourself."

The question caught Gladiolus off guard. There was real eagerness and curiosity in Prompto's eyes. "Uh, sure." He came here prepared for more riddles or secrets, not to be asked so openly for stories about himself. So, he told them about a time he got the king's blessing and was able to take Noctis with his family on a camping trip. The climax involved him saving the prince from a poisonous snake.

He missed the days when he able to protect Noctis.

Prompto enjoyed the story and asked for another. Time went by without Gladiolus noticing.


	5. Chapter 5

Visiting Prompto became a treasured part of his routine.

At first he visited the blond because Noctis had said that he got lonely. Gladiolus understood that. A person needed more than one face to keep sane. Gladiolus wanted to make Prompto as comfortable as possible.

Then his dreams shifted from fucking to making love, from desperate kisses to imagined perfect lives. Thinking of the fugitive with his sapphire like eyes made his heart race. He adored each time he got Prompto to smile or laugh, the way his face lit up when he saw him, and all the careless touching between them.

Gladiolus had fallen in love, and he hated it.

If Prompto had been a normal person, Gladiolus could have dealt with his emotions easily. He could have confessed, tried to date him, and let their hearts decide what their fate was. Instead Prompto was like a caged bird. Additionally, he was _Noctis_'s caged bird. Gladiolus would leave their kingdom forever before he interfered with Noctis's love. The prince deserved to be happy more than he did.

Ignis commented upon his predicament after one of their sparring matches while he sipped his tea. They had to be physically ready in case anything happened to their beloved prince or their dear kingdom.

"So, what's his name?" Ignis asked as he leaned back in his own chain, getting comfortable.

Ignis's house was more luxurious than Gladiolus's own. Unlike the latter, he cared greatly for status. In his opinion, how a person lived spoke about their standards. The more muscular man laid on his couch, tired after a good match and content to relax.

"That obvious?" Gladiolus asked back. He found it amusing that Ignis was able to pick up on his feelings.

"You have that look on your eye." A small smile appeared on Ignis's face. "I'll ask again. Who's the lucky guy?"

_Guy_, because Gladiolus luckily never had to hide his preference for the same sex. Noctis was, until recently, thought to have been only interested in women, if that at all, and Ignis failed to see sex when it came to attraction.

"Prompto Argentum."

Ignis's eyes narrowed as he tried to match a face to the name. "Who? Do I know him?"

It impressed Gladiolus that Prompto was kept secretive enough that not even people like Ignis knew his name.

"Noct's lover."

"Ah."

The smile faded from the man's face, and Gladiolus chuckled in agreement. He could laugh at the cruel hand fate had dealt him.

"Yeah, I know. Sucks we can't control love, huh?"

Ignis neglected to answer his question. "You are not going to do anything, are you?" Suspicion and concern laced his voice.

Gladiolus shook his head. "Nah. I'd like to be his friend, but that's all. I wouldn't do that to Noct."

"Good." There was a pause; Ignis pushed up his glasses. "I understand how you feel, Gladio."

The more muscular man sat up. Ignis rarely talked about love. He leaned forward, and a playful expression occupied his face.

"Do you now? Care to share?" Ignis hesitated to answer, so Gladiolus gave him a little more encouragement. "Don't worry. I can keep a secret."

Ignis took a deep breath. "Noctis. I've been in love with Noct as long as I can remember."

It was strange to hear a friend was in love with someone else in the same social group. Just by confessing it, things seemed altered, though Gladiolus knew he would accept it and things would return back to normal. For now, he had a hard time believing it. Ignis must have noticed because he shook his head.

"Forget I said anything, and **don't** tell Noctis. I don't plan to, even if things don't work out with him and Prompto." He stood to get some more tea. "Princes marry princess, and Noctis is too kind for anything more."

* * *

He learned about Prompto as he spent time with him.

One rainy day Prompto confessed he enjoyed the way the rain felt against his skin, though on that day he made sure to stay sheltered under a tree. He found out that Prompto took care of the courtyard's flowers as a sort of self appointed job. He observed that Prompto slept even more than Noctis, something Gladiolus thought impossible. Many times Prompto would fall asleep on him or be waking from a nap in the grass when Gladiolus came to visit. He kept a gun with him because he was as comfortable with it as he was with his clothes; he adored the weapon and had grown up around them.

There were some days that Gladiolus would come to visit him only to be met with an empty courtyard and a locked door across it. Today when he visited, he noticed the courtyard was empty and was about to leave when he heard a voice call out to him. The sun blazed overhead, make the outside almost unbearably hot. Gladiolus had left his jacket behind in favor of being cooler.

"We're in here, Gladio."

The voice belonged to Noctis, not Prompto. So the prince was visiting the fugitive currently. As he was invited, Gladiolus crossed the courtyard and opened the door on the other side.

It was his first time entering the room. His first thought was that it was stuffed

Things of all kinds were scattered about on dressers and the floor. Movies with titles he couldn't understand were pilled high in one corner next to a fancy TV. There were pictures of several different countries pinned against the wall. Guns filled a shelf. Various trinkets were here and there, some under a nightstand, some more on top of a beautiful blanket that lay folded on top of a dresser. A large Chocobo plushy sat on the floor close to a large bed.

The room had only two doors. One led back out to the locked courtyard. The other led to a bathroom that had no other exit. Prompto was cut off from the rest of the palace. As he wasn't allowed past the locked door in the courtyard, he was cut off from the rest of the city too.

The room reeked of vomit.

Prompto sat on the floor against the bed while Noctis sat upon it. Both men had their eyes focused on the television in front of them. The dark haired men wore a light tank top while the lighter haired one wore his usual attire. Noctis's expression darkened when Gladiolus entered. Prompto looked his away and smiled. His gaze moved from his face to his completely exposed torso, and his eyes traced his tattoo.

"What's up, Gladio?"

Gladiolus loved the way his nickname sounded from Prompto's lips.

"Nothing much." He glanced around the room, trying to decide where to sit. Sitting next to Prompto with Noctis in the room was immediately ruled out, so, he sat beside the prince on the bed. "What are you watching?"

"Some dumb action movie," Prompto answered.

Gladiolus nodded. He was about to ask what had transpired in the movie so far, but the words died when he saw Noctis leave the bed and move to exit the room. Prompto shared his concern.

"You okay?" Gladiolus asked.

"Yeah, you okay, Noct?" Prompto echoed.

Noctis waved his hand as if to dismiss the idea.

"I've got to go. Sorry."

Jealousy was an ugly thing for the prince. He let Gladiolus visit his lover, but he couldn't stand to watch them interact, it seemed.

Noctis left. Prompto let out a frustrated sigh, and Gladiolus debated if he should run after him or not. He decided to stay put. Trying to get his friend to stay was futile if he truly wanted to leave. By now, he could be on the other side of the palace.

"Moody, isn't he? Prompto asked.

"He's got a lot on his mind."

"He should cheer up. I hear the war's coming to an end." Prompto stood up with a grunt, then set next to Gladiolus on the bed. "Gladio, do you have anywhere to be tonight?" His eyes were lit up with excitement.

"Nope. Got something in mind?"

Gladiolus's mind jumped to having Prompto unclothed beneath him with their names on each other's lips. He forced himself to think about Chocobos instead.

"Let's star gaze tonight!" the fugitive suggested excitedly. "Noct said there's suppose to be a lot of shooting stars tonight."

"Yeah, they come every year around this time." He nodded. "Sure."

"Awesome! Just..." Prompto yawned and fell back onto the bed. Exhaustion swept across his features. "Nightfall's not for a bit. I'm gonna take a short nap."

He reminded Gladiolus of Noctis and pictured them as napping buddies. Maybe that was why they cared for other.

"Gotcha. I'll be outside while you sleep."

As he made to leave the bed, he faintly felt Prompto grab his wrist. The man had a weak grip; it felt like a ghost's touch. He looked over his shoulder at him.

"You don't have to." Then his face turned red. "That is- I- Ah shit."

He was being asked to stay, something that was apparently embarrassing for Prompto to ask judging by his tinted visage. The blond hid his face under a pillow, breaking his grip on the other. Adorable. Gladiolus found the man to be absolutely adorable. Warmth pooled in his stomach at the idea of Prompto _wanting_ him to stay by him. Guilt soon joined the more pleasant emotion as he remembered who else loved Prompto.

And yet, the situation didn't have to be intimate. Noctis napped beside him often, sometimes using him as a pillow. He let his mind persuade him that this scenario didn't have to be any different. Gladiolus laid back on the bed. It shifted under his added weight. Prompto cautiously lifted up his pillow to see out from under it.

"Get some sleep. I'll be here," Gladiolus said.

Prompto smiled. "Okay. Night, Gladio."

It was mere seconds before Prompto fell asleep. The unconscious man moved closer to Gladiolus in his sleep, eventually grabbing onto his arm. Gladiolus happily let him. He watched the movie on the television and listened to the shallow sound of Prompto's breathing until he woke up.

* * *

Gladiolus walked through the palace. The wide halls were illuminated by beautiful, extravagant overhead lights and the ceilings bore hand painted works of art. Gladiolus had been walking through the building since he was a child, and the luxuriousness of the place never failed to impress him.

His reason for visiting the palace late at night was that he had left his phone in the structure when he visited Noctis earlier that day. The trip was a nuisance, but it was better to make than to go without a phone.

He opened the door leading to Noctis's wing of the palace. The first thing his eyes took in was the sight of Noctis pushing someone against a wall. The wet sound of kissing filled the air. Though the pinned person had blond hair, it was a woman Noctis was kissing, not a man. A woman with long blonde hair that had grown past her shoulders. Noctis lifted his head from hers to look at the door as it creaked open.

Anger flooded Gladiolus, and his heart ached. This woman was not Prompto. Noctis was kissing someone besides Prompto. The prince was betraying his beloved blond fugitive who deserved nothing less than absolute unwavering loyalty.

"What the hell is this, Noct?!" Gladiolus yelled, throwing out his arms.

Noctis's face turned blood red. He placed his finger against his lips. The woman looked extremely confused.

"Quiet, Gladio!" Noctis urged in a whisper. "You'll wake the whole palace"

"Let them wake the hell up! I thought you were better than this!"

It was hard to believe Noctis was a cheater, despite the proof being right in front of him. He treasured his friends. He sold himself as a weapon to keep them out of the war. It took months for him to open up honestly to him and Ignis because he feared disappointing or boring them. He didn't like to cause people harm, but here he was disgracing his love for the man Gladiolus loved.

Hearing this comment, Noctis shared the woman's confusion. "What? I-What are you talking about? Are you drunk?"

Gladiolus took a step forward. The woman moved closer to Noctis. The prince stayed still, looking confused and blushing red.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Prompto Argentum! I never, not in my wildest dreams, thought you'd cheat on someone you loved."

Realization struck Noctis. The prince laughed hard, and the loud booming sound filled the room.

"Prompto isn't my lover, Gladio. I'm straight. I've told you that."

Now it was Gladiolus's turn to be confused. He recalled the two sitting together and how Noctis never let anyone but Gladio near him, how he gave him gifts and paid a great amount of attention to him.

But despite all their conversations, he had never heard Prompto talk about Noctis affectionately, or the prince about the gunman. He had never seen them kiss or touch beyond a friendly way. Like Noctis said, he had always told his companions he never found men to be attractive. Prompto paid more attention to Gladiolus's body than he had ever noticed him paying to Noctis's. His assumption that they were lovers had been an assumption. It was one that their actions seemed to support, but it was an assumption still.

Gladiolus groaned and rubbed his temple. The woman's bewilderment turned to understanding, then humor. He heard her laugh softly.

"Etro, are you serious?"

"Completely. What made you think we were dating?" Noctis asked, tone light.

"You _treated_ him like you were. You gave him gifts like one."

"Prompto didn't have an easy life back home. Is it wrong for me want to give him one here?"

There was more to his words; Gladiolus knew him well enough to understand that. It was like putting a puzzle piece in the correct place. His actions were not that of a lover, but of a man trying to repent for his sins. Prompto was the representation of that. He was the soldiers that war demanded be killed. Spoiling the fugitive was the good Noctis wanted to do.

Gladiolus felt like an idiot. At least that meant Ignis was an idiot too.

"Oh Etro... Sorry about all that, Noct."

"Don't worry about it," the prince said.

It was with a burst of joy that he realized if Noctis didn't love Prompto, there was no reason he shouldn't try to. He could confess without disrespecting his friend. Before he ran off to do so, however, he needed to salvage what he could of his first meeting with Noctis's beloved.

Gladiolus turned his attention towards the woman. "And sorry for making such a horrible first impression. I'm not a mean guy, promise." He held out his hand. "I'm Gladiolus Amicitia, and a close friend of Noct."

The woman shook his hand. "Stella Nox Fleuret. Nice to meet you, Gladiolus."

"Are you a fan of ribs? Or chicken wings?" Gladiolus asked.

"Both, actually," Stella answered, amused.

"Then come to my house next Friday. Iggy's cooking both, and any friend of Noct is a friend of mine, which means cook outs. Noct will show you the way."

Noctis interrupted. "Gladio! You can't just make plans like that. Stella might-"

"I would love to come," Stella said. She wrapped her arm around Noctis's own and took his hand. "You don't need to get embarrassed on my behalf, Noct."

Noctis rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and looked away.

Yet another assumption Gladiolus had made about the prince was wrong. Noctis was not a jealous lover. He was a normal one, and he acted as shyly with her as he did with them when his was younger and just starting to befriending Gladiolus and Ignis.

"Great! See you there. I've got something to do, so I'll see you two lovebirds later."

Noctis would complain to him later about being called a lovebird, but it was worth it. He waved goodbye to the two and then ran to the courtyard.

It was a short trip. Stepping into the garden, he spotted Prompto lying in the grass as he worked to unlock the door that separated the two halves of the flower filled area. The blond stood after hearing Gladiolus enter. Like always, Gladiolus was welcomed with joy and cheerfulness. Prompto was a blessing in unhappy times.

Instead of the normal exchange of greetings, Gladiolus placed one hand on the man's shoulder and another on his cheek. The intimacy of the touch failed to escape Prompto's notice. His eyes widened. Then his breathing grew heavy, and he leaned into the touch.

Gladiolus kissed him.

He felt pure bliss.

The contact was short lived. Briefly the blond returned the kiss, but he quickly stepped back and shook his head. He waved his hands out in front of him as if to further separate himself from the tattooed man.

"N-No, we can't." Fear filled his voice. "I'll-I'll kill you."

Kill him. Gladiolus had been rejected many times in his life, but not because a relation ship would 'kill him.'

"Prompto-"

"Besides, you don't want me. I'm not a nice guy, really."

That was a lie if he ever heard one.

"Prompto-"

"And I'm selfish. Horribly selfish. Ugly, too. You haven't seen me without makeup-I've got scars everywhere."

"Prompto."

"Yeah?" Finally, the blond stopped his self-hating ramble.

"You're none of those things, and even if you were, I wouldn't care."

And to show that, he kissed the blond again. This time, Prompto didn't move away. There was a small moment when he didn't react, but then he wrapped his arms around Gladiolus. The contact was light, unsure. The taller man pulled him against him. They kissed, and kissed again, and again. Gladiolus had to remind himself that he was awake.

Prompto briefly broke the contact to speak. "Gladio, if things don't work out, promise me you won't hold it against me? I don't think I could take that."

The answer was given before Gladiolus had time to think about it. "Of course." What was Prompto afraid of? That he'd kill him? It was a laughable idea, and Gladiolus would have laughed at it if Prompto hadn't spouted out insecurity after insecurity after it.

The promise took a weight off of Prompto. "Thank you," he whispered.

Prompto initiated the next kiss.

Gladiolus was in love, and it seemed he was loved back.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Just as a warning, this chapter contains vomit. Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited this fic. You guys rock.

* * *

Time passed, and as he was around Prompto more, got to hold him in his arms and kiss him, the more aware of Prompto being trapped he became. If they wanted privacy, they had to seek it in Prompto's room because he couldn't go past the courtyard. If Prompto wanted to see Gladiolus, the blond would have to wait for him to come visit him. It was impossible for it to be the other way around. They couldn't go out to eat together. Any movies had to be watched in Prompto's room. Prompto's life was restricted to half of a courtyard and a a section of the palace cut off from the rest.

Yet, a part of Gladiolus mind that was high on love told him it'd work it. Somehow, eventually, he'd understand why Prompto was locked away, and then they could fix it and be able to experience life together, or if not, be happy with what they had.

He loved to touch Prompto. It didn't take Gladiolus long to learn where the most sensitive parts on Prompto's body were and what to do to make him gasp in pleasure. Prompto enjoyed climbing into his lap, pushing him down, and then tracing the shape of his torso with his fingers while kissing his neck. Prompto was also, oddly enough, modest when it came to his own body. Gladiolus had yet to see Prompto not fully clothed.

But Gladiolus never got to show Prompto his house besides pictures. He never got to introduce him to the other important people in his life.

Stella came and ate with him and Ignis like she said she would. Ignis had shared his surprise when Noctis introduced her as his girlfriend. Not Prompto, but Stella. Ignis didn't point this out.

Gladiolus got the treat of being able to see what kind of lover Noctis truly was. He lacked any of the jealousy he had assumed the prince had. He was kind, affectionate, and sweet. It was clear he adored Stella by the way he hung on to her every word. If there was any out of place emotion with him, it was fear. Noctis feared their relationship because it could fade. He feared she might find some facet of his personality obnoxious or hate the way his hair looked in the mornings and leave him.

For a bold, assertive prince and warrior, Noctis could be so shy. Gladiolus tried to help by prompting Stella to talk about their relationship. According to her, they met at a party Stella had attended while her family was vising the kingdom. Originally they came from Tenebrae, and her family had ties in their government. Noctis ran into her again in her home country while he was there for political purposes, and before they left, they called each other theirs. They hadn't been dating long; a little over two weeks. It would be long distance, but as the two countries were close and Noctis frequently left, they were sure they could make it work.

Now that Gladiolus knew about Ignis's feelings, he tried to look at his and Noctis's interactions in a different light. Was Ignis's fussing at Noctis for not eating properly because he was in love with him? Was that why he was always the first to run to Noctis's side when he was injured?

If it was because of his romantic feelings or their friendship, Gladiolus found it didn't change a thing, so it didn't need to change how he saw their relationship.

Ignis was happy for Noctis finding love. Gladiolus wished he could love so selflessly.

* * *

Today, he had managed to steal Noctis away from his life as a prince and bring him to a familiar lake. Ignis had been unable to come, and Stella was back in Tenebrae, leaving the two men alone. They sat on the dock overlooking a peaceful body of water. Each had a fishing pole in their hand. Noctis was leaning back on his free hand and letting his feet dangle over the dock. Gladiolus had his legs cross and was leaning forward.

They were well acquainted with the lake. Noctis, Ignis, and he had played in it when they were younger. Gladiolus had fond memories of the time they spent in it, acting like days didn't exist beyond the current one and the future was so far away its problems were irrelevant. Back then, the water had come up to their shoulders. Now, it only came to their waists.

Besides the sound of their breathing and the occasional call of a bird or their own conversation, it was quiet. The sky was blue and clear. Calm days like this one were gifts sent from heaven.

"I've started to date Prompto, Noct."

Though date was a loose term. To date, surely that required them to leave the palace.

"I know." There was no joy in Noctis's voice. If anything, there was sadness that Gladiolus couldn't explain. If Noctis didn't like Prompto himself, why be upset? "Prompto told me about it himself. Any chance I can convince you to distance yourself from him?"

There was a tug on Gladiolus's line. He reeled it in. The hook came back without fish or bait, so he put another worm on it before tossing his line back into the water.

"Not unless you give me a good reason." The exchange was heavier than Gladiolus would have liked.

"You know I can't, Gladio."

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow. "You can't even tell me that? Seriously?"

"Sorry."

Of course. Prompto was filled with secrets. Even answers just led to more questions.

"Can you at least tell me why you have to keep him locked up?"

Because lately he'd caught Prompto staring longingly pass the locked gate. Noctis's frown grew longer. With a sigh, he laid back. He kept the fishing pole in his hand and used the other to block the sun.

"No. Just accept it. Wondering about it won't change anything."

Noctis's advice was sincere, yet it did nothing to satisfy the burning curiosity in Gladiolus's chest. Why? Why wouldn't anyone tell him anything? What was so secretive Noctis couldn't even tell him? The continuous refusals to answer any of his questions were beginning to frustrate him.

"Seriously? You won't tell me anything, not even give me a reason?"

"**Gladiolus**. Drop it." Noctis's voice slipped into its more authoritative, powerful tone.

And with that, the conversation was over. Gladiolus couldn't persist against that, not without sparking aggression or conflict. The muscular man pursed his lips and recast his line once more. "It's not right, Noct. Prompto tells me he hasn't left the palace since he got here."

"I know," Noctis replied, words heavy with defeat. "I know."

Yet he made no move to change it. Gladiolus became lost in his thoughts as he pondered Prompto's situation. The peacefulness of the lake and the nice day only encouraged him to. There had to be some way to find the answer, some hints the prince or the blond had given him while they talked that he had missed. He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt a force against his back, pushing him. He caught the sight of black hair and a mischievous grin as he fell over the dock. Gladiolus pulled Noctis down with him.

The two men hit the water with sounds between devious snickers and startled cries. Noctis surfaced laughing. Gladiolus stood and shook what water he could off of himself, then he tossed his jacket to the dock.

"You ass!" Gladiolus yelled.

Smirking, Noctis splashed him. Now laughing himself, Gladiolus splashed him back.

Days like this were a gift from heaven.

* * *

On this visit, Gladiolus wasn't greeted by a kiss from Prompto or a brief exchange of small talk. The first thing Prompto did was ask him a question.

"Will you take me to see a chocobo?" The blond stood before him with eyes full of hope.

It was the first time Prompto had made any move to go beyond the courtyard.

"You want me too..." If Gladiolus knew anything about Prompto's situation, it was that the blond stayed behind the locked gate. So much so that Noctis preferred him to come here instead of Prompto leaving. He crossed his arms. "Look, I don't know if I can. Not that I don't want to, but Noct said not to, and his say comes before mine on stuff like this."

Noctis was the prince. Noctis brought him in here. Noctis was the one who made the decision. Gladiolus just fell in love and took what he could scavenge.

Prompto grabbed his arm. "_Please_," he begged. "I've never seen them before, and Noctis told me he's going to spend the night in another town. He doesn't have to know."

From the way he clutched Gladiolus to the way he spoke, Prompto was filled with desperation. It was like he was a dying man begging for food. Gladiolus couldn't help but be overcome with sorrow at the sight. Prompto deserved it. It was cruel to forbid him to leave the courtyard. Surely, he thought, one trip would do no harm.

But that would be betraying Noctis, someone he loved like his own brother.

Yet Prompto was just asking for a small thing. Fresh air. To escape for a few hours.

The blond's pleading eyes won the struggle. Gladiolus sighed. He understood what Noctis meant when he said that Prompto was hard to refuse.

"Fine. The closest ranch is half an hour out of the city. We'll take my car."

"Yes!" Joy lit up Prompto's face. He pulled Gladiolus's face closer to him and kissed him. "Oh man, I'm excited! This is going to be great!"

Gladiolus knew he was going to regret taking Prompto away, but the way the blond reacted made it worth whatever trouble he'd caused. "Save your energy for the ranch." He opened the courtyard gate. "Come on. My car's out front."

Prompto exited the courtyard, doing a playful bow to the man holding the gate open as he passed him. He looked like a kid on his birthday. Prompto was amazed at the world around him. The wonder flickered and disappeared. He took Gladiolus hand in his own.

"To your car, chauffeur," the blond said.

Gladiolus made sure to intertwine his fingers with Prompto's smaller ones before leading Prompto to where he had parked.

Time flew by as they made their way outside the city. Gladiolus didn't spare a single thought to Prompto's status as a fugitive. Noctis had brought him here. That would be enough for him to be protected anywhere inside the kingdom. Said fugitive kept his gaze on the passenger window as they drove. Every apartment complex, museum, or even office building they passed amazed him.

"My home town wasn't a big, urban place like this," Prompto confessed while they waited at a traffic light. Despite being shown a green light, backed up traffic prevented them from crossing the intersection. "Noct didn't let me look around when we first got here either. Insomnia is amazing."

Gladiolus attempted to start a conversation a few times, but Prompto would always get distracted by a store or a landmark that they passed. The conversation would then shift to a comment about the structure. When they finally got out of the city, he decided to try again. The landscape changed drastically outside the city. In the place of buildings there was little besides plains and road.

"You know, you remind me of a chocobo."

He glanced at the blond out of the corner of his eye. He was holding his head like it hurt him, and the previous excitement had faded.

"I do?" He perked up a bit at the comparison.

Gladiolus nodded. "You've both got the blond hair thing going on, and you can sound like one when you're startled."

"Oh really? Well, there are worse things to be compared to. You could've said a Tonberry. Chocobos are nice."

"Got that right. Some people think they may be smart enough to understand languages beyond their own. They're cute, too."

Despite the corniness of the comparison, Prompto's reaction made it worth it. The fugitive grinned to himself.

"You know, they remind me of you as well." Gladiolus assumed the blond was going to mention his tattoo. "Especially around the rear."

With an annoyed look, Gladiolus playfully shoved him. Prompto laughed. The sound, though beautiful and made his heart flutter, was weak and faint, like the blond was fighting against exhaustion dragging him into sleep.

"If you're tired, go to sleep," Gladiolus suggested. "There's not much to see until we get to the ranch." And he knew how much Prompto slept.

"It's not that. I just... feel a bit under the weather, that's all." He winced. Suddenly his expression went from lethargic to panicked. He leaned over and clutched his stomach. "Shit."

Concern flared in Gladiolus's being.

"Prompto? You alright?" He briefly took his gaze off the road to check on the passenger. Prompto was terrified.

He shook his head. "We need to turn around, Gladio," Prompto ordered. "_Now._ Damn it, why today of all days..."

"Prompto?" There was a gas station coming up. He'd turn around there.

He reached over to touch the blond's shoulder, but Prompto slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed like a wounded animal.

Something was wrong. Though he didn't know what, Prompto's reactions were too strange for something not to be horribly wrong.

"What's wrong? Tell me what it is and I'll help-"

Prompto's body answered for him. He puked.

Yellow vomit covered his seat and his clothes. When Prompto noticed what he had done, tears began to form in his eyes. He covered his mouth as if the gesture would somehow undo the past few seconds. Gladiolus finally found a gas station to turn around in. The state of his boyfriend worried him more than his car or their trip.

"Shit. Oh shit, oh Bahamut, oh shit. I'm sorry, Gladio. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé," Prompto rambled. "Pas aujourd'hui. Se il vous plaît, pas aujourd'hui."

_I'm sorry._ Gladiolus understood that phrase. _Not today. Please, not today._

He spotted the turn off for the gas station, and the road hadn't appeared a moment too soon. He pulled in and parked.

"It's alright. Calm down. We can clean up the mess, and then we'll turn around." In an attempt to offer comfort, he placed his hand on the back of the man's neck. He ignored Prompto's attempts to push him away. "Etro, you're burning up!" The skin was hot to his touch

Prompto was sick. His puking wasn't just car sickness or a reaction to a bad meal. He had to do something to help. He grabbed spare napkins he kept in the back of his car and began to use them to wipe up the vomit on Prompto.

The blond tried once again to push him away. The action was so weak Gladiolus effortlessly stayed in place.

"Call Noct, please," Prompto pleaded. "Bahamut, I'm so sorry, Gladio."

As he wiped away the vomit, he caught sight of red bumps on Prompto's chest beneath his shirt, and it then occurred to Gladiolus that Prompto was more than just sick. The blond whimpered as his hand brushed his skin.

_I'll kill you_, Prompto had said.

That was why he was locked up. That was why Noctis couldn't stand the thought of them being together.

Prompto Argentum had the plague.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Heeeeeey. This fic isn't abandoned. I just got distracted with other stuff, and the second half of stories are always the hardest for me to write. Stella was cancelled and that makes me sad. I have the rest of the fic planned out, and there will only be four or five more chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

The realization hit Gladiolus like a sack of bricks. Prompto Argentum, the blond that he thought was filled with life, had the plague and was dying. Not just dying in the sense that he might not be around next month. The fugitive could be breathing his final breaths today.

Helping him immediately became his primary concern. He'd worry about himself being exposed to the plague later, and after that he'd worry about being mad at Noctis for not telling him.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Gladiolus declared.

"No!" Before he could take his car out of park, Prompto grabbed his waist. He frantically shook his head. "I don't want to expose anyone. Call Noct."

_Expose._ Gladiolus's first response was to argue that Prompto's health came first, but he knew the dangers of his illness. All it would take was one unlucky person to pass by him or touch something he touched, and the disease could spread throughout the city like wildfire, taking lives with it. The kingdom would follow after Solheim, where people were paid to go around daily and collect the newest corpses.

Gladiolus hated it. He hated the way Prompto was looking at him with absolute dread, horror, and desperation in his eyes. He hated that he couldn't take Prompto to get proper treatment because of the too large risk. His boyfriend could be dying, and there was nothing he could do.

A part of him was also angry, because his family had been within miles of someone who had the plague. They had been in physical contact with someone who had kissed a man with the plague. Those thoughts were for another time, however.

"...Alright." Gladiolus had to force the words out.

He unlocked his phone and dialed Noctis's number. Prompto laid his head against the dashboard. A moan escaped his lips, and as Gladiolus waited for Noctis to pick up, he could have sworn he saw Prompto get sicker right before his eyes.

"Hello?" Noctis answered.

"Noct!" The words came out more urgent and desperate than Gladiolus had intended. "Prompto-He's sick, Noct."

Prompto started to heave again. It took a big of maneuvering, but Gladiolus put the phone between his head and shoulder and reached across the middle of the car to wrap his arm around Prompto. He tried to move away from Gladiolus, but the swordsman kept his arm around him. If Prompto died today, he wanted his last hours to be with him despite the risk it posed. In Gladiolus's opinion, logic could go to hell right now. After understanding that Gladiolus wasn't letting go, the blond leaned into his touch.

"What?!" Noctis snapped. "Shit. Gladio, leave, right now, and take a shower in my room before you go home. I'll be there to take care of him soon."

Gladiolus winced. This was why Prompto was kept locked up. In the isolated section of the palace, he couldn't get anyone else sick. Yet Gladiolus had taken him out of it. If anyone else fell ill, it would be his fault.

"We're not at the palace. We're-"

"No, nothing's wrong," Noctis said to someone on the other side of the phone. "_Where are you two?"_ Anger seeped through every syllable.

Gladiolus might have barked something back if Prompto's condition was less severe. "The Malboro gas station off the highway." Prompto groaned before puking once more. Some of it got on the swordman. Gladiolus heard more apologies muttered in a foreign tongue. "Prompto!"

"You left Insomnia!? He wasn't allowed to leave for a reason!" Noctis yelled.

"Yeah, I get that now," Gladiolus countered. "He's sick as a dog, Noct! What do I need to do?"

The background noise on Noctis's side vanished, signaling he had left the party. "Give him some water if you have any and make sure he doesn't get too hot. Drive to the forest close by. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The call was dropped. Gladiolus tucked his phone into his pocket before turning his attention back towards his sick passenger. The happiness and color had disappeared from Prompto's face. Instead of laughter, all he could hear were groans and moans.

He couldn't leave the car to get water from the gas station. He'd been exposed to Prompto. He lacked anything cold to cool down Prompto with. Gladiolus hated feeling so useless. He put the car in reverse, and the younger male looked up at him in confusion. He had to feel like shit because Gladiolus could see misery in his eyes.

"We're going to the forest close to hear." More for the safety of others than Prompto unless Noctis had something up his sleeve. "Noct's coming to meet us."

Prompto nodded, then winced and clutched his head. "Gotcha."

The drive to the forest was short. Gladiolus went off road to further seclude themselves. Out here, they didn't have to worry about anyone stumbling onto Prompto but Noctis.

Prompto undid his buckle. "I'm gonna lay down."

"Need any help?"

"No. I'm good."

He climbed the back seat of the car. He let his body weight pull him down instead of laying himself down and curled up with his knees tucked against his chest. The blond was shivering even though the car was at a comfortable temperature.

Gladiolus could do nothing but wait for Noctis to show up. He didn't have anymore napkins to clean up his vomit with. He didn't have a potion to make Prompto feel better. He looked back at the blond and placed the back of his hand on his forehead. The gunman was hot to touch. Gladiolus knew basic first aid and how to treat wounds, but nursing a person back to health was Ignis's area of expertise. He wished the younger man was with him. Ignis would be better at this than he was.

An idea came to mind, and Gladiolus was thankful that it gave him something to do.

"I'll be right back."

Prompto gave a small nod of his head.

Gladiolus left the car. There was a small river near by. He ran to it, took off his jacket, and dunked the clothing in the cool water. It wasn't as cold as he would have liked, but it would have to do. He sprinted back to his car and laid the rag over Prompto's forehead. The blond whined. His reaction only further showed how ill he was, because he didn't use the situation as an excuse to gawk at Gladiolus's bare torso.

"Don't!" he whimpered. "It's cold. I'm cold."

"You need to cool down." Hopefully. Gladiolus lacked proper medical knowledge. His actions were nothing more than guesses. "Your temperature must be over a _hundred_, Prompto." It was an attempt at soothing, but it sounded more angry and desperate than gentle.

The jacket was soaked and excess water ran down his face. The liquid was not clear, but instead tainted to a light flesh-like color. Prompto wiped his face with his hand. After seeing the color of the water, he flipped over on his side and covered his head with the jacket.

"Alright! I will. Just-just don't look at me."

"What? Prompto, look at me." He pushed on the blond's shoulder, trying to turn him around.

"No! My makeup, it's running!"

"Seriously?" Prompto could be dying, and he was worrying more about his makeup being ruined than getting helped. "You puked on me, dummy. I don't care."

"Promise?" Prompto weakly asked.

"Of course." It should go without saying.

Nervously, the younger male turned his head so Gladiolus could see him. The jacket had been pushed up to his forehead and almost all his makeup had been washed away, giving Gladiolus a clear view of his bare face.

Prompto's face was distorted by nasty scars and scabs. His entire face was covered with the marks of the plague. Ugly pink scars filled the skin. There were the beginnings of new bumps appearing on his face that marked another attack of the plague. Later they'd pop and puss would leak out. Even though it was the face of his beloved, the sight made Gladiolus want to turn away. Prompto looked like death. The scars had been ingrained into everyone's mind as a warning after the plague struck. _Don't touch_, they said. _This body will kill you. This body will die soon._ Gladiolus forced himself to keep eye contact despite the revulsion in his stomach.

His phone chimed once. He happily turned his attention to it, and after unlocking it, he was greeted with a text message from Ignis. Prompto covered his face with the jacket once more and turned away from Gladiolus, ashamed and embarrassed.

_What's going on? Noct had me declare the forest off-limits and wouldn't tell me why._

He wanted to give Ignis the full story, but he knew the man would come running the second he heard his friend was in danger. Gladiolus couldn't risk him getting sick. His attempt at replying with a lie was interrupted by the sound of an approaching car. Prompto lifted his head to peak out of the back window.

Noctis stepped out of the car. He rushed over to Gladiolus's vehicle and opened the door. His eyes glowed red.

"Noct!" Both the swordsman and the gunman called out for the prince at the same time, though the latter much weaker than the former.

"I'm here. How are you feeling, Prompto?" Noctis sat beside the fugitive.

"Like shit. Se il vous plaît, apporte Gladiolus loin d'ici. Je ne veux pas lui tomber malade."

Noctis nodded. Not for the first time Gladiolus wished he knew Prompto's first language.

"Yeah. J'essaierai."

Gladiolus grabbed Noctis's shoulder. When the prince turned towards him, Gladiolus saw anger in his eyes. "Noct, is he going to be okay?" he asked, despite knowing that Noctis's couldn't give him a true answer.

"Prompto's too stubborn to die," Noctis replied. "He's been bugging me to show him a chocobo for weeks. He's not kicking the bucket until he does." It was a nice way to say he didn't know. He wiped the remainder of his makeup off of Prompto's face, the blond whimpering anytime he used too much pressure around the fresh bumps on his face. "Wash yourself in the river and return to the palace in my car. Then shower again with soap before you leave."

"No, I'm not leaving him!"

"You'll get sick!" Noctis argued, ignoring Prompto for the moment.

Gladiolus crossed his arms. "You know how much time I've spent with him. We kiss. If I'm going to catch the plague, I would've caught it by now. And what about you? Your life is more important than mine."

"I haven't gotten sick since the day my dad found his first gray hair," he dismissed.

Because that was the day the crystal's power transferred from king to prince, and he gained all the remarkable power that came with it. Gone was the boy who could carelessly sneak out of his room at night. He became the kingdom's source of power. His shoulders began to ache under the weight, but they soon toughened.

Noctis turned his attention back to nursing. Prompto made eye contact with Gladiolus.

"You sure, Gladio? You could still..."

"I'm sure." And to prove it, he took Prompto's hand in his own and squeezed it. He didn't want to be anywhere else.

Prompto grinned. There were hints of tears in the corner of his eyes. "Merci, Gladiolus. Merci. J'ai tellement peur. Je ne veux pas mourir."

Gladiolus was only able to understand _thank you_, but that was enough for him. "Of course, Prompto."

Noctis sighed. "Gladio, I get why you want to be here but-"

"Look, two sets of hands are better than one. I'm staying," he stated.

Noctis began to argue, but heaves from Prompto shut him up. He swore under his breath. "Fine! There's a tent in my backseat. Set it up, then when you're done, come back here and wet his.." Noctis took a moment to determine what it was that was resting on Prompto's forehead. "...your jacket again."

* * *

As the day went on, Prompto grew worse.

He was moved from the car to the tent. It was large, and he laid in the open middle. he tried eat, but anything the blond put in him came back up, even water. His fever climbed no matter how cool they tried to keep him. He started to hallucinate, and his newly learned language was lost upon. Noctis would translate his babbles when he found it fitting.

Every pause of breath scared Gladiolus. Each groan made him worry that it would be his last. It couldn't be. It would be too cruel. He didn't want to say goodbye to Prompto's playful jabs, his gorgeous smile, the warmth of his body, or any of the other countless things that made Prompto who he was. Today he was supposed to go visit a ranch with his boyfriend, not watch him die. There was so much he wanted to experience with Prompto.

Gladiolus and Noctis took turns caring for him. One would wet his jacket again while the other tried to get him water in him. One would hold his hand as he screamed while the other cleaned.

If they talked while they watched over Prompto, it was only to communicate about his care. Gladiolus was given orders to wipe him down or try to get him water, but they didn't speak about each other. Gladiolus was too worried about his dear boyfriend, Noctis about his friend.

Gladiolus found it easier to look at Prompto as time went on. He hated himself for the initial revulsion, but eventually the need to help him numbed him to his own disgust.

Prompto called out père and mère, for Bahamut, and even once began to pray for his soul. Gladiolus's heart almost stopped. In that moment, he feared Prompto was ready to give up.

Gladiolus felt horribly unprepared. Noctis and he were guessing at the treatment. They weren't doctors and didn't know if they should keep giving him water when it constantly produced clear vomit minutes later. A hospital was out of the question due to the risk of infection.

They were lucky Prompto's illness fell at a time when Noctis could get away. If his father called him to the battlefront, Prompto would be left only with Gladiolus, and the prince was more familiar with the illness than he was.

At nightfall, Prompto fell asleep, and his caretakers were offered a brief moment of peace. Noctis sat outside the tent watching the fire as Gladiolus exited the shelter after checking on Prompto one last time. The prince jostled the logs with the poker. Gladiolus sat down with a heavy thud next to him. The air was heavy.

"Say it." Noctis poked the fire again, and the flames crackled.

Gladiolus was glad for Noctis bringing up the topic. It had been boiling inside of him since he fist noticed that Prompto was ill.

"What the hell were you thinking bringing someone with the **plague** into the city, Noct?"

And yet, if he hadn't, Gladiolus never would have met Prompto, fallen in love with him, or spent any of the priceless time with him.

"I didn't know he was sick. He was isolated and chained up when I rescued him. He must have caught it when we were leaving." Annoyance leaked through to his tone despite Noctis's effort to remain calm.

"And when were you planning on telling me my boyfriend was dying?" Gladiolus's words carried more anger than the prince's.

Prompto began moaning. As it was Noctis's turn to look after the blond, he got to his feet. "I wanted to keep you safe. If I had it my way, you never would have known his name."

"Wait." Noctis's hands paused their opening of the tent. Gladiolus was an adult. If he was going to yell at Noctis for his sins, it was only right the swordsman confessed his own. I'm sorry for bringing him out here. I should have listened to you."

Noctis's expression lightened, and he saw the hint of a smile on his face. "Don't be. I would have done the same thing. I know better than anyone that Prompto is hard to say no to."

He disappeared into the tent.

* * *

Near midnight, he grew worse.

The bumps on his face had risen and began to burst. Noctis tried to gently clean then, but even so, every time he touched them caused Prompto to whimper in pain. The prince insisted on treating this part of the illness alone, even though with all Gladiolus had been exposed to the plague, touching puss couldn't do more harm.

Prompto's eyes wouldn't linger on either of them. They faced upwards, looking at the top of the tent but focusing on something that wasn't there. Gladiolus urged Noctis to sleep. The older man did the same for the former. Noctis was power; Noctis was the vessel for the crystal and could conquer impossible challenges, but Gladiolus still saw him as the boy he protected from a snake one night in the wilderness.

"Gladio," Prompto called between pants. "Gladio."

Hearing his name called tugged at Gladiolus's heart. He was quick to grab the hand of his beloved. "I'm here, Prompto. You'll be feeling better soon." Entertaining the idea that Prompto might die that night was more harmful than useful, so Gladiolus concentrated on Prompto living.

Prompto weakly squeezed his hand. "Je t'aime, Gladio. Je t'aime. Merci pour tout. Je regrette que suis malade."

_I love you, Gladio. I love you._

The rest of his words were meaningless to Gladio, but what he had understood was so important. "Noct! What's he saying!?"

Noctis frown grew as he translated. "He says he loves you. Thank you for everything. I am sorry that I am sick." Prompto continued talking. "I love you so much," Noctis continued. "You gave me joy again. Forgive me for giving you misery back. I love you, G-Gladio." Noctis choked on his name, and the prince wiped the wetness from his eyes.

They sounded like the words of a dying man. Prompto leaned into the arm that held his hand, and he kissed Gladiolus's wrist. The swordsman felt like crying too, but tears would only make things worse. He could cry later when Prompto didn't need him to be strong.

"Love you too, Prompto. Save the rest for tomorrow, okay?"

"Oui."

Gladiolus adored Prompto, but love would have been too strong of a word earlier that morning. Their interactions were small. Love was large. He hadn't spent enough time with the blond to form the strong connection that love demeaned for, but the intensity of Prompto fighting for his life made a damn good substitute.

* * *

Morning came, but Prompto's health didn't come with it. His illness continued to wreak havoc. Gladiolus was exhausted from tending to Prompto all night. Noctis was fueled by something inhuman, and it was because of that that come morning his red eyes held no exhaustion.

The fugitive failed to keep any food or water down which only added to the stress already on his body. His temperature continued to be high, and he continued to be delusional.

Come noon he fell asleep. It was a break for the fugitive, but his caretakers still continued their struggle to treat him. Gladiolus knew the path to the river well enough to walk it with his eyes closed now. Noctis proved himself to be so much more than a normal human.

In the afternoon, Noctis placed the back of his head on Prompto's forehead and declared that his fever was breaking. Those were some of the most wonderful words Gladiolus had ever heard. He almost laughed out of relief.

The plague would not take Prompto today.

* * *

Translations:

Se il vous plaît, apporte Gladiolus loin d'ici. Je ne veux pas lui tomber malade. - _Please, take Gladiolus away from here. I don't want him to get sick._

J'essaierai. - _I'll try. _

Merci, Gladiolus. Merci. J'ai tellement peur. Je ne veux pas mourir. _Thank you, Gladiolus. Thank you. I'm so afraid. I don't want to die._


	8. Chapter 8

Prompto sat nude on the grass a few feet away from the bank of the river. Gladiolus dunked a green washcloth in the water. Then, he ran it over the blond's cheek. The latter inhaled sharply and closed his eyes as the wet water chilled his warm body. Noctis had decided that Prompto could not return to Insomnia without first being cleaned. Gladiolus volunteered. He hadn't slept since the gunman fell ill, but Prompto was still weak from the plagues attack, and he wanted to take care of his beloved.

"It's cold," Prompto whined.

"It's river water. It's the best we can do unless you want to wait for us to warm it up by the fire," Gladiolus calmly explained.

Prompto shook his head. "No, I've... I've been enough trouble today. Never mind. Cold water's probably better anyway."

"You're not trouble, Prompto. Don't ever think that."

He ran the cloth over his chin and around his ears, then the back of his head. Gladiolus allowed himself to be lost in the beauty of Prompto's body and not in the events of the last day. Better to ponder the gorgeous shape of his neck than how weak he looked earlier. By now Gladiolus had grown immune to the horrors his scars brought.

A smile appeared on the dying man's face. "Thanks."

Gladiolus rang out the cloth before splashing it wet with more water and returning to bathing Prompto. Next came his chest. He tried to find the allure in this too, but all he could think about was how thin the precious man was. He desired so badly to hold Prompto in his arms and cure him of his ailment, but such a thing was impossible. Not even Noctis, invincible Noctis, could cure Prompto.

Prompto must have caught him staring. "Gladio, about me being dying, I didn't mean to get you involved. I had hoped I could, well, hide it until-"

"Save your energy." Gladiolus moved lower to his waist. The touch was surprisingly chaste, more affectionate than sexual. "Focus on getting better right now. We'll talk about this later."

Because if they did right now, Gladiolus had no doubts that he would succumb to tears, and Prompto needed him to be strong right now.

"Thank you," Prompto said.

After the bath was finished Gladiolus retrieved a fresh set of clothes from Noctis, which Prompto then put on. They drove back to town in the prince's car, and for once, it was Gladiolus who fell asleep on Prompto's shoulder.

* * *

In a way, the trip outside of the town seemed like a dream. Few things changed. Ignis had attempted to question him, but when he was meet with misdirection after misdirection, he understood that the situation was not for him to know. He didn't act hurt and instead told Gladiolus that he was always here if he was needed, which the swordsman was grateful for. No one else knew anything about the fugitive sick with the plague, so they continued on like nothing had changed when Prompto Argentum could die at any moment.

Noctis was called off to play the warrior-prince. That caused more of a change than Prompto's illness did. Though Noctis had yet to return from with so much as a scratch on him, Gladiolus's heart still wept for his beloved friend. He treasured every bit of information he received from the news and Ignis about the war.

All disillusion he had about Prompto's condition came crushing down when he saw him again. The ill man was under a tree in the courtyard twirling a flower between his fingers. He was paler and thinner than Gladiolus remembered. Even his breaths were shallower.

Prompto looked up when Gladiolus approached. "Gladio!" His beloved was happy to see him, as always.

Gladiolus sat down beside him. Immediately Prompto leaned against him and his hand was wrapped around the larger man's waist.

"How long do you have?" He couldn't wait to ask the question when it weighed down on him so heavily. Was it days, months, or if he was lucky, years? Gladiolus hadn't heard of someone lasting years with the plague, but Prompto could be special. Prince Noctis looked after him, and Noctis leaked life.

"I'm not sure." Prompto let go of Gladiolus and put his hand in his own lap. "I should have died months ago, but I'm lucky. Being around Noctis has helped a lot. I don't think I have much longer though. I'm weak, Gladio." He spoke with more shame than sadness. "Everything hurts. Getting out of bed everyday is struggle."

Gladiolus pulled the blond closer to him, and the latter rested his head on the former's shoulder.

"You don't sound upset." Which was what Gladiolus had the hardest time understanding.

"Well, I've known about it for awhile. At first, I actually didn't mind." Now sadness crept into his voice. It was not the future that bothered him but the past. "My family is dead. I can't return home. I'm not allowed to leave this courtyard. Noctis is great, but that's no life worth living. I welcomed death. At least then I could be with my family again in the next life." He paused before he continued speaking. "Then you came along. I had something to look forward to again."

"Love..." The word was not used for the emotion but as a name for the man he adored.

"Life is cruel like that." Prompto smiled at the irony of wanting to die, getting his wish, then finding something to live for. "Hey, do you think we'll go to the same place when we die?"

Prompto believed in Bahamut, who guided souls to a new body when they died. Gladiolus believed in Etro, who guided souls to a paradise when they died. Ignis believed in something obscure that originated in another country, and he wasn't sure what Noctis believed. Gladiolus never gave the religious differences in the world much thought. His beliefs came from his family. The rest of the world was too far away for him to care.

If Prompto's beliefs were right, they would be reborn on different sides of the world because Prompto would have paid proper respects to Bahamut when he was alive. If Gladiolus's beliefs were right, Prompto would go through the Gate to heaven slower and live on a different side of paradise due to their different lifestyles. Regardless, Gladiolus wouldn't entertain any thought that had them ending up somewhere differently when they died.

He nodded. "I'm sure we will, Prompto." Because what divine being would be cruel enough to label either of them unfit for the other?

Prompto was relieved. "That's good." Prompto must have noticed the slumped shoulders and tears threatening to form in Gladiolus's eyes, because he then said, "If you want to cry, you can."

Gladiolus wept. Prompto held him, and feeling just how weak Prompto was made the man weep harder.

* * *

One night they made love.

They moved into it with an unsaid worry hanging in the air. If they didn't do it tonight, could they wait until tomorrow? Would Prompto be snatched away before they could feel one another?

It happened on a warm night. Deep kissing led to Prompto nervously reaching under Gladiolus's shirt to feel his torso with the latter whispering words of encouragement and praise. Then the shirt was removed, and the rest of his clothing following suit. Prompto was nervous about being disrobed. After all, his body was claimed by death. The plague had destroyed with figure he once had. Eventually though he too became nude, and Gladiolus swore that he was gorgeous despite his scars and skin clinging to his ribs.

They made love in the same room that Prompto spent most of his time in. They brought each other pleasure. Worries melted away as their breathing rose. Lips on neck, fingers affectionately teasing, tongue being bitten to silence screams that might alert others to their activity. Those were all the had the capability to think about. Gladiolus came with a grunt; Prompto came shortly after with a high pitch whine. Later the blond would claim he felt like he held stars that night.

Gladiolus ignored his voice of reason and fell asleep next to Prompto. It would become the first of many nights he spent in bed with his lover instead of at home.

As Prompto wrapped the swordsman's arm around him, Gladiolus felt like half of his heart no longer belonged to himself.

* * *

As was inevitable, Prompto fell ill again.

This time he had the privilege of vomiting in his own room. It provided more resources than being out in the wilderness, but it was still no hospital. Like before, the illness struck suddenly. One moment Gladiolus was making a crown out of flowers, and the next Prompto was running inside so his puke would have a lesser chance of getting others sick. Gladiolus followed after him, shouting his name in concern.

Then his temperature climbed. Red bumps appeared on his face. Gladiolus called Noctis, and the prince crossed the city in a matter of minutes by foot and magic. He was out of breath by the time he arrived. Prompto laid in bed with a rag over his head. Gladiolus sat right beside him.

"Noct..." Prompto weakly whined.

Gladiolus placed a kiss to the top of Prompto's head.

By now, they had settled into a rhythm when it came to caring for Prompto. They spoke little to each other. The television was turned so Prompto's whines and coughs wouldn't be the only sound in the room. Gladiolus himself almost wanted to vomit from the smell of the room, but Noctis insisted they keep the windows closed and the door shut. If someone else fell ill and died, Noctis wouldn't be able to live with himself. Gladiolus had long ago stopped caring for his own safety. Prompto would alternate between laying his head in his lap and sitting up with his weight leaning against Gladiolus, and the swordsman did not shy away from his touch.

Noctis got a call a few hours after arriving. Seeing the contact information pop up on his phone, he grimaced.

"Who is it?" Gladiolus asked.

"Fucking père..." Prompto complained before shifting slightly to find a better angle to lay his head on Gladiolus's shoulder at.

Noctis quickly flashed Gladiolus his phone screen and then answered. The word _Father_ had been displayed.

"What is it?" Gladiolus wiped Prompto's face with a cool cloth. Noctis rubbed his temple. "Father, I can't, not right now. Give me a few days," the prince pleaded, voice desperate. There was yelling from the other side of the phone. "_Please_. I'll do whatever you want afterwards, legal or not. Just please, give me a few days."

Noctis Lucis Caelum, user of the last crystal and one man army, was reduced to begging to his father because a friend's life was at jeopardy. His expression only darkened, so Gladiolus assumed his plead failed to move the king's grave heart. Of course, the king's stubbornness was not out of coldness. War had snatched away almost all compassion he had. Losing the crystal hurt too.

"No, don't call Ignis," Noctis continued. "I'll... I'll be there in a moment." He ended the call, and then turned to face the others. "I've got to go. The war is entering the final stretch, and my father will send Ignis if I don't go."

Gladiolus knew Ignis would be happy to take Noctis's place, but he also knew the prince wouldn't risk one of his closest friends getting hurt.

He nodded, showing he understood and approved. "Go. I'll take care of Prompto."

The blond was too lost to his fever to be fully aware of what was happening, but he did whimper when his name was spoken.

"Thank you. I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

With that, Noctis left, and Prompto became Gladiolus's responsibility.

As the hours went on, Gladiolus feared for Prompto's life. The fugitive began to scream in pain. Pus oozed from his face. Gladiolus wished so badly he could at least give Prompto something for the pain, but he could neither leave to get something nor ask someone to bring him drugs or alcohol to help. All he could do was hold him close, whisper words of love, and copy what care Noctis had been giving him.

Late into the night, a few hours before the sun rose, Prompto stopped screaming. His fever broke. He managed to eat a small amount of food and take in some water. Gladiolus could have wept out of joy. The blond fell asleep after taking a few sips of water, and Gladiolus saw no reason not to do the same. The attack was over, and if Prompto started to hurt, the sounds of his complaints would be enough to wake him up.

Gladiolus slept until morning and awoke next to a corpse.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come back to bed, Noct," Stella said softly.

They were in a hotel that was vacant if they excluded themselves. It was close enough to Lucis for his enhanced eyes to see the faint shape of his palace in the distance . It was a bit of Stella's family pulling the strings and Noctis's presence that emptied it out. Death hung around the prince. He couldn't recall the exact number of people he had killed today alone, but it was enough to make ignorant want to avoid him. He was surprised Stella could be in the same room with him, yet she had touched him with joy in her face. He supposed that was the effect of love. It warmed his very essence.

He stood nude in front of the window, straining his eyes on the outline of his home. He had no worries about anyone seeing his revealed body; the streets were empty, and like an instinct, strangers would avoid him without even knowing they were when he returned after battle and reeked of death. It was also a couple of hours before the first lights of dawn, and most people were still asleep in the homes.

In all this war, Noctis only wanted to make the life of one person better. When he rescued Prompto, he envisioned making him a part of Insomnia society. Instead he had a man he had to lock up because of the plague. Prompto deserved none of the misery he suffered. His heart was kind. Yet Prompto's very presence jeopardized the health of others. Every time Noctis saw Gladiolus and Prompto together, he couldn't help but see Gladiolus's corpse. He felt he should have done more to keep them apart, but when he saw how happy they looked together, it let him believe that maybe life wasn't a force that fed on unhappiness. Maybe there were happy endings. Maybe Prompto would miraculously be cured, and he and Gladiolus could live a joyful, long life together.

He longed for the war to end and to lock away his swords. They were close. Soon he would be free from the curse that having the crystal brought.

"I will," Noctis promised without moving.

He heard footsteps behind him, and then felt warm arms wrap around his torso and bare breasts press against his back. He placed his right hand over the pair she held him with.

"Who are you looking for?" she asked.

"Someone back home. Sorry, I can't say more that." Not even Stella could know about the plague carrier in Insomnia.

She placed a kiss on his shoulder before laying her head there. "You'll make your self sick watching to see if people die."

"Yeah, probably."

Gladiolus once asked him if he believed in Etro. Though at the time he wasn't sure, now he knew he didn't. He couldn't believe there was some bigger being out there when this world was so horrid. He saw supposed proof of her everyday, but Noctis knew just enough about the world to understood nothing made sense, so gods could surely be mortal or science.

When a person died, a bright light that most couldn't see shot up from their bodies. According to legend, this was Etro welcoming their souls into her warm and loving embrace. All Noctis knew was that light came from the dying. He had grown used to looking out at the horizon and seeing beams of light. Overtime it had dulled from shock to acceptance. If it was someone he knew, he would recognize the unique intensities of the light as belonging to them.

For awhile, no one said anything. Noctis almost lost himself in the warm embrace of his lover.

A light came from the palace. Noctis felt his knees go weak, and Stella stopped him from falling to them. She held him as he sobbed.


	10. Epilogue

He was aware of time passing only in the form of a clock ticking. He ate only because his family and friends brought him food. He had no desire to do anything but think of Prompto, think of what was going to be missing in his life from now on. The blond would reappear in his dreams, but he would wake with such a yearning in his heart that he regretted sleeping. He felt like he had something ripped out of him. His head hurt. Life had become dull. Prompto had taken the colors and joy with him when he left.

His family didn't know what to think. They hadn't heard a word about Prompto, and Gladiolus planned to keep it that way. He couldn't have his family worrying for his health after they found out he had loved a man with the _plauge. _He had slept with _death. _It was a miracle Gladiolus didn't have the plague himself, or maybe it was Noctis.

Sometimes he would curse Etro for taking away his beloved. Etro was a cruel goddess. Anytime Noctis spoke about their goddess in terms of religion, he would always say so. Other times he spoke about her and afterlife like humanity's notion of it was a hallucination. Sometimes Gladiolus cursed Bahamut, but he lacked enough knowledge about the god to truly get angry. Sometimes he got drunk, but that only made things worse, so instead he stayed in bed, watched his ceiling fan spin, and thought about the time Prompto asked him to stay with him while he slept and then how embarrassed he got afterwards, or how he had played a prank on him the first time they met.

Or how he fell asleep on him just a bit after that.

Or the joy on Prompto's face after Noctis gave him the key to the courtyard.

Prompto haunted him.

* * *

"Gladio."

The swordsman was laying in his bed with his face in his pillows. He titled his head just enough to see who his visitor was before burying it again.

Ignis was here. He had made several trips to Gladiolus's house since Prompto died. By the smell in the air, he could tell he had brought lunch with him too. Soup, it smelled like. The idea of eating was revolting. He didn't have the stomach for it. Gladiolus felt the bed sag with someone's weight beside him. Then he felt the warm and loving touch of Ignis's arm on his back.

"I brought you soup," Ignis said, "and some movies for us to watch. The rental store down the street reopened yesterday. There was a huge line. I didn't think people missed movies so much."

Gladiolus mumbled something that sounded like a thanks, but he didn't have the heart to put enough effort into it to make it understandable.

A moment of silence passed before Ignis spoke again. "It's Prompto, isn't it?"

Gladiolus felt the pain of Prompto dying all over again at hearing his name from Ignis. No one knew about his death besides Gladiolus and maybe Noctis. The prince had a connection with death his friends could never fully understand. Gladiolus winced.

He was thankful he had no tears left to shed. He cried them all after he awoke next to a corpse, _Prompto_'_s _corpse. No one deserved to find out their lover died that way.

Seeing that Gladiolus had chosen not to respond, Ignis continued. "I haven't seem him around since..." Since Gladiolus fell apart. "Do you wish to talk about?"

"No, I don't," Gladiolus said. His voice lacked its normal energy.

He wondered what Ignis thought had happened. Did he think Prompto dumped him? That Prompto returned to his country? Maybe he suspected his death. Ignis was smart enough for Gladiolus to not rule out the possibility. Regardless, he couldn't say a word. Not even Ignis could know Noctis had brought someone with the plague in.

Ignis couldn't just sit on the knowledge that Noctis had put everyone in the capital at risk for the plague, even with the carrier dead. It wouldn't take much for the sickness to spread, and the population in the city could be cut by a fourth in a matter of months. There would be yelling, and Noctis couldn't handle strife with a friend right now.

Gladiolus would have reacted the same way, but he had known Prompto as the fugitive from Solheim before he knew him as a sick man. He even fell in love with him. He couldn't get too mad at Noctis after that.

"Very well." Ignis placed his bowl soup on the counter next to Gladiolus's bed before standing. "Shall I start a movie? One of them is a comedy about a man adopts a Chocobo. I heard it's very good."

Ignis hated comedies, but Gladiolus loved them.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Thanks."

Gladiolus took a deep breath. He sat up and took the bowl of soup from the counter despite the nausea in his stomach.

"Don't mention it." Ignis turned on the television.

* * *

"Gladio."

It was dark and well into the night, though Gladiolus was still awake. Even if he wanted to sleep, his head ached too much to let him. He blamed it on himself for neglecting his body. It was too late for visitors, but when Gladiolus lifted his head he could make out the outline of a shape in the dark. Said shape reached over to his wall and hit a switch. The room illuminated to reveal a dark haired figure standing in the room.

"Noct. You're back," Gladiolus said.

There was blood on his cheek, Gladiolus noticed. It probably wasn't his, which meant he was fresh from battle. There was a vacant look in his eyes, though Gladiolus couldn't tell if it was from battle or if it meant he knew of Prompto's death. Maybe both. Gladiolus left his bed and stood.

"Yeah. Things are calm for now. Dad doesn't need me anymore. It's been a week, hasn't it?"

Since Prompto died. He didn't need to say it for Gladiolus to know that was what he was asking. Noctis of course knew, so Gladiolus didn't answer. He didn't want to talk about his death.

"Where's his body, Gladio?"

"I-In his room at the palace." The words were hard to say.

"On the seventh day, the soul leaves the body," Noctis explained. "Bahamut comes to collect the souls of the dead then. Prompto will want us to keep him company while he waits."

"I don't think I can."

Gladiolus had heard Prompto occasionally talk about the burial practices of his faith, but that have been before Gladiolus had known he was dying, so he hadn't bothered paying close attention. Afterwards he didn't have the heart to ask. Gladiolus had a hard enough time laying in his bed and functioning. If he had to help with this, he felt like his soul might actually break.

"Prompto would want you to," Noctis pointed out softly.

He would. What could the swordsman say to that? As his lover and the person closest to Prompto during his last days, he had an obligation to make sure his wishes were respected. Gladiolus changed into warmer clothes.

* * *

Prompto's body had been left in the room in the courtyard. Gladiolus hadn't known what to do with it, and he wasn't able to turn to anyone else for help. Did he bury it in the courtyard, or would the pathogens in his body infect the soil? Could he even safely move his corpse out of the room?

Gladiolus was thankful Noctis retrieved the corpse. He was told to wait outside the city. Shortly after her arrived Noctis appeared with a flicker of blue light. He had a large black bag in his hands, and there was a can of gasoline under his arm. The swordsman was glad he didn't have to look at the corpse. It wasn't Prompto anymore so he felt no guilt. It would be bloated, blackened, and crawling with maggots.

They were going to burn him. Gladiolus helped Noctis clear the area. The bag with Prompto inside of it was placed in the middle of the clearing. They soaked him in gasoline. Then Noctis handed Gladiolus a lit match, and they watched Prompto burn.

Gladiolus sat down on the grass a safe distance away. He watched the flames roar and crackle. Noctis walked around the cremation saying prayers in Prompto's native language. The prince knew more about both Solheim's burial practices and that of the fugitive's religion than Gladiolus, as was to be expected of a prince. He had to know the beliefs of the kingdom important to Lucis. This included the countries they warred with.

He had filled Gladiolus in as they had prepared the site. If Prompto was back home during a time when there wasn't a plague or a war, he would have a wake. Loved ones would take turns sitting by his dead body keeping his spirit company until Bahamut came. When the plague struck, there were too many dead to give all them such individual devoted attention, so they had shortened it to just the seventh day. On that day, a religious leader would recite prayers. Noctits wasn't that, but hundreds of years ago the Crystal bearer had conducted the cremations for important people. In that way, he was a proper substitute.

Because Noctis had said they were suppose to comfort the dead's spirit, Gladiolus spoke quietly while Noctis was saying his prayers. He told Prompto about how he was glad he was at peace now and that he could be with his family. He briefly talked about how much he missed the blond, but mostly he told him happy things.

Noctis finished and squatted next to Gladiolus. His face looked serious and otherwise void of emotion. Gladiolus didn't know if that meant he was denying the present or had already mourned. Neither of them spoke. Gladiolus couldn't bring himself to breach the barrier Prompto's death had caused. The same could be said for Noctis, but he also had the burden of slaughter on his shoulders. They watched the fire.

Gladiolus's stomach began to churn. With a groan, Gladiolus slouched and clutched it. Noctis looked at him, alarmed.

"Gladio? Are you alright?" he asked fearfully.

Gladiolus forced a smile. "Don't worry about me. I haven't been taking good care of my body, that's all."

Watching his lover burn didn't help.

The swordsman began to heave. Noctis stood. With a groan, Gladiolus turned away from him and and saw Ignis's soup again. Everything ached. He coughed, which made the pain in his head worse. He heard Noctis swear before the prince reappeared in his line of vision and grabbed his shirt.

"Take off your shirt," ordered Noctis.

"What? Noct, what are you going on about?"

"Please, Gladio."

Noctis looked like he was about to start crying. With a curious expression, Gladiolus did so.

There were red bumps on his chest. Gladiolus's heart sank. Tears filled Noctis's eyes. He sat next to Gladiolus and pulled him into a hug.

Gladiolus had caught the plague. He would be dying soon too.

"I'm sorry Gladio! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" Noctis apologized.

Gladiolus would be dead soon. His mind was still trying to understand that. He couldn't return home. He wouldn't be around to see his siblings get married. He could never see his family again. He might have gotten Ignis sick. Etro, what if Ignis had the plague now too?

"Noct, don't... Don't worry." The words were forced and meaningless. Gladiolus was only guessing what he was supposed to say.

He wasn't mad. He didn't want Noctis's apology. If this was the cost for loving Prompto, he would have done it all again. Regardless, Noctis sobbed into him. They stayed like that throughout the night as Prompto burned. He hoped Prompto was wrong about his faith. His soul didn't deserve to see this as it left.

* * *

Gladiolus didn't return back to Insomnia. Noctis begged him to come live in the palace like Prompto had, but Gladiolus refused to risk the lives of the citizens. Instead, Noctis drove him out to where they had taken care of Prompto weeks ago. The prince made him a tent and left to get supplies. He returned to find that Gladiolus had become delirious. He kept repeating Prompto's name. His body was hot, and the bumps on his chest had started to spread up his neck. The plague wrecked havoc on the swordsman. His neglected body was weak, and the sickness took advantage of his state.

Noctis cared for him until his fever went down the next day at dusk. Gladiolus's fitful sleep became peaceful. He had planned to stay with Gladiolus until the very end, but a phone call from his father called him back to war. Noctis was in no position to refuse. He gathered everything he could think of Gladiolus wanting, from food to comfy furniture to books to read, before leaving.

* * *

Gladiolus awoke a day later. His first thought was that everything hurt. He had never been in so much pain before in his life. Just moving took a great amount of energy. He felt like had worked every muscle in his body to exhaustion. His next thought was related to the ache of his heart, and his third thought was that he had the plague.

Etro was indeed cruel if she was going to give him a death sentence when he was still trying to heal.

With a groan, he managed to stand from a luxurious sleeping bag. Strange. He didn't remember getting into it. His last memory had been of Noctis saying he would be right back and leaving to go to a nearby convenience store. There were only bits and pieces of dreams after that.

The tent was well stocked. The food alone was enough to make others jealous and Gladiolus feel guilty. He had no appetite, but he got himself a breakfast bar anyway and checked his phone. The first text was from Noctis.

_I'm sorry Gladio. Dad needs me. Take care of yourself, okay? I'll call you when I can._

Gladiolus took a bite of the breakfast bar before replying. He found it was easier than talking.

_It's alright, Noct. You don't have to apologize for anything. It's not your fault._

If Noctis was here, then Gladiolus knew he would argue that is was because he brought Prompto into the palace, but it didn't matter. He didn't hold the illness against the prince. He moved on to the next text. It was from Ignis.

_Gladio, where are you? The doors unlocked but you're not home. Please tell me you're alright._

Gladio texted back: _Yeah, I am. Just went on a camping trip to help clear my head._

He started heaving, his stomach rejecting the food. He was just barely able to get a safe distance from his sleeping bag before he puked. The exertion left him tired and out of breath.

He could see now why Prompto had been so thin.

* * *

He spent his days playing on his phone, trying to stay nourished, and sleeping. He kept the radio on constantly, and occasionally it would bring him bits of news. It was like company. Prompto still haunted his dreams, but it was better than the aches and struggles being awake brought. Gladiolus didn't fight it. He was going to die. It was only a question of when. Prompto had lasted months. Gladiolus didn't have the heart to last that long.

The next attack came a couple of days later. It came on suddenly. He had been watching a video on his phone, then there was vomit and half an hour later he was feeling both like he was on fire and was taking an ice bath.

He dreamed Prompto was back in the palace. They took turns trying to shoot soup cans. Prompto hit it every time.

* * *

Time passed in a blur. His phone was the only indication he had of time changing, feverish or not. Everyday he felt weaker. Everyday he spent more time sleeping. His face had scars. Gladiolus saw once through his phone camera and hadn't checked again.

The attacks came quicker than they had for Prompto, or maybe it was just breaks of lucidity in a singular one.

"A law has been changed thanks to the work of Ignis Stupeo Scientia," the radio broadcasted. "Before, the king had authority over who his children married. Now they are free to pick. Before you get any ideas ladies, rumor has it that Noctis already has a girl..."

Gladiolus cheered.

* * *

His pants didn't fit anymore. Noctis had brought him clothes, but he failed to bring him a belt. Gladiolus used a safety pin to keep them fastened instead. It didn't bother him. There was no one out here he needed to impress.

* * *

"The war is over!"

The radio had been repeating that for awhile now.

"The war is over! Lucis is at peace once more! Prince Noctis has vanquished the enemy's army, and we have won! People are celebrating in the streets! The future is bright, and I am honored to bring you this news! Prince Noctis is staying in the enemy territory for the remainder of the week to help finalize..."

Gladiolus's snores interrupted the radio.

* * *

Today he couldn't leave his sleeping bag. His throat burned and he wanted to put a blanket on top of himself, but his limbs failed to support his body weight. He stayed as still as possible. Every movement made his sores brush against something, sending searing pain throughout him. He hadn't drank anything in a day. He hadn't eat anything in even longer. When he tried his body would reject it, and the repeated vomiting made the effort futile.

He was reminded of the brief battle he fought in before Noctis sold himself to keep his friend safe. He relived the bullet hitting him over and over, only it's landing location wasn't limited to his arm.

He considered calling his family. He missed the sound of their voices. Too bad he wasn't sure where his phone was. It had been beeping constantly before its battery died.

He was trying to remember a pray to Etro when suddenly his body felt light. His head stopped pounding. He could move again. Even better, he wasn't alone. Outside his tent was a familiar figure with a bandanna on his arm. Gladiolus left his shelter. He didn't even have to say anything to get the blond to turn around.

"Gladio!" He happily yelled.

He hugged the swordsman, who in his joy to see Prompto again lifted him off the ground. They both laughed happily. Prompto was placed back onto his feet, followed by a kiss. It felt good. Gladiolus had missed kissing him.

"Gladio, I'm sorry," Prompto apologized. "I never meant for you to get hurt too."

"Shut it." Gladiolus kissed him again. "What's done is done, and I don't want to hear it."

He was dead. If Prompto was here, then the plague had finally rendered his body a corpse. Prompto smiled happily and took his hand.

"Yeah," he agreed.

The landscape had changed. Now a grassy field stretched out in front of them without any markings to give a sense of direction. Glancing behind him, Gladiolus saw not his tent but more of the field. The change of scenery left him feeling at peace.

"So, is this the afterlife?" Gladiolus asked.

Prompto shrugged. "Don't know. I haven't really moved on yet myself. I waited for you."

Gladiolus knew he no longer had a heart, but he felt it flutter anyway. "Then wherever we go, we go together."

"You know it." Prompto squeezed his hand.

As if on instinct, the two started to walk. Together. They would go together.

Gladiolus had no regrets about his life.

* * *

AN:It's done. This is the second multi-chapter story I've finished. The other one was several years ago and much shorter, so I'm really proud of this.

I struggled with writing this chapter, but I'm happy with how it turned out. I've never lost someone really close to me. Thus, it was hard to imagine what Gladiolus would be feeling. I tried not to draw this out, but my fingers wouldn't listen.

I had a lot of fun writing this. This was sort of an experiment in foreshadowing. Gladiolus's fate was really the only way I could see ending this and have it be fulfilling. So yeah. Thanks for sticking with me everyone.


End file.
